


Wedding Dress

by the_rain_shall_fall



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Saeran gets married, Vandy suffers, blame Youtube for playing Taeyang's wedding dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rain_shall_fall/pseuds/the_rain_shall_fall
Summary: Saeran gets married, unknowingly hurting Vanderwood in the process.





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back as Vanderan trash and with angst?
> 
> *screams at Youtube for randomly playing TAEYANG's Wedding Dress when angst meter is at 707%*

Bells echoed throughout the church as Vanderwood stood by the aisle, looking at a beautiful brunet in a white wedding dress make her way towards the altar. He didn’t know what to feel – he was happy, sad, envious, hurt, heartbroken – it was all a flurry of emotions he wasn’t used to. He wanted to run away – far away from this place.

Why was she getting married to _that person_ , of all people? He wanted to scream and punch something. He wanted go back to his agent days where feelings weren’t of importance. But alas, here he was, watching the beautiful bride smile at him while wrapping her arm around Saeran’s. It was five months ago, while the former agent was cooking dinner for three, Chae-rin burst in the kitchen.

_“I’m getting married!”_

Vanderwood’s face paled as he slowly looked at Chae-rin, a wide grin on her face as she had her left hand up, a ring on her finger. It was as if the world stopped – he tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it just increased the pain. He stared at the ring, bright and glinting at the light as if mocking him of what he wanted but could never have. It took a few more seconds before he rapidly blinking his eyes, the brunette laughing at him.

“Vandy, are you that shocked? Come on! This was bound to happen! I wasn’t expecting it to be this early though but really, what do you expect of Saeran?” Chae-rin giggled and looked lovingly at the ring, not noticing the way Vanderwood’s face soured and averted his eyes. Of course, this was bound to happen. He was an idiot for wishing this not to happen.

“Congratulations.” He forced himself to speak, his voice flat and emotionless as he gripped the spatula, trying hard not to react negatively. The brunet took a deep, calming breath before going back to cooking as if he wasn’t having an internal turmoil. “I was actually expecting the kid to propose earlier. Took him long enough.”

“I don’t need your sass, Vanderwood.” Saeran appeared with a deadpan look on his face as he slipped an arm around the brunette’s waist. “I proposed and it went well. That’s it. Hyung was ecstatic when he learned about it. I think he’s still raving about it with the RFA.” A light blush coloured his cheeks as the red-head’s eyes shifted around, feeling embarrassed. Vanderwood felt an easy smile spread on his face at seeing the usually aloof and edgy kid get bashful.

“Saeyoung must really be happy his little brother found love.” That lovely blush turned darker as Saeran tried to hide it by burying his face against Chae-rin’s neck. The former agent could feel the familiar tugs at his heart, making him fall deeper and hurt at the same time. If it weren’t for the sizzling of the fried rice, Vanderwood might have stared at the red-head for hours on end.

Weeks passed and they were getting quite busy with the wedding preparations, seeing as Saeyoung wouldn’t stop talking about it with Chae-rin. The hacker and bride-to-be were all smiles and happy chattering; Saeran and Vanderwood just didn’t have the heart to interrupt, even when they decided the wedding would be in three months’ time. Saeran just sighed and shook his head while Vanderwood pinched the bridge of his nose, ultimately done with the over-excited kids’ antics.

“I’m best man?” The former agent openly gawked at Saeran, who was looking around the boutique for a suit to wear at the wedding. “But, I thought Saeyoung would be the best man? He’s your brother.” The brunet wasn’t sure how he’d handle being in that situation. He respected Saeran’s decision, but he’d rather stand far away from the scene to avoid anyone seeing what his expression would be.

“Hyung wanted to be the one to organize everything with Chae-rin. Besides, you’re more suited to be best man than him.” The red-head was so nonchalant, unknowing of the hurt his words give the brunet. But Vanderwood didn’t give anything away. He acted as if his heart wasn’t shattering into a million pieces like a piece of glass. He helped with the fitting and selection, ignoring the pricks and needles in his chest. He had been beside the red-head ever since he betrayed the agency – might as well do this till the end.

Still, he couldn’t avoid nights where he would feel hurt eating him from the inside. He couldn’t help but feel regret and anger at himself for not grabbing at the countless of chances he let slip. He could’ve been the one who was holding Saeran’s hand, making him smile, showering him with love and gifts – but he just had to be a fucking coward.

It was on these nights where he’d speed-drive to the sea and either scream his heart out or just stare at the open sea, wishing to the countless stars that he didn’t have to suffer like this. It came to a point where he wished he didn’t fall for Saeran – but then he remembered the movie nights, the shy smiles he received when the younger twin was opening up to him, the days Saeran would go to him instead of his brother when the thunderstorms got worse, the times when he’d teach the kid to cook, and he’d immediately retract the idea. He fell in love, but it was his fault for not doing anything about it.

The day of the wedding came. The day Vanderwood selfishly hoped would never come. The venue was beautiful – decorated with pristine white roses and camellias, partnered with pale red silk hanging from the benches and walls. He saw Saeyoung was busy with last minute touches, checking every single detail and decided not to disturb him. The brunet wandered around until he saw the groom’s room, knocking quietly and entering when he was given the okay.

“Vanderwood! How do I look?” Saeran was fidgeting, fingers playing with the hem of his suit as the former agent stared, heart stopping for a second. _He was breathtaking._ The white outfit partnered with a red bow fitted him better than the black one Saeyoung was wearing. The vest hugged his lithe figure and accentuated his lean muscles; the suit on top of it was just the right size. The brunet had a lot of things he wanted to say to that question, but he didn’t want to spoil the mood with a sudden confession.

“Like a fine young man. Chae-rin is lucky to have you as her husband.” The smile he received was worth more than all the gold and silver in this world and he wouldn’t have it any other way – even at the cost of his own happiness. In that moment, he remembered exactly why his heart started yearning for the younger twin – it was this same smile that made him fall.

The former agent silently watched the wedding, his face devoid of any emotion even though he had a smile on. He watched, numb and tired of hurting, as Saeran and Chae-rin said their vows and sealed their undying love with a kiss. _He watched as the love of his life tied the knot with someone else, realizing all over again how he never had the chance to tell Saeran how much he loved him._


End file.
